


Finding Harmony

by Kail_Thander



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, Full Demon Inu Yasha, Human Inu Yasha, No Beta, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Violence, instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kail_Thander/pseuds/Kail_Thander
Summary: Inu Yasha has always had a problem with balance. His inner demon always created problems for the hanyo.Kagome felt her hand go to the mark and felt the indentations his fangs had left with her fingertips. The clawed bloodied hand of Inu Yasha engulfed hers and gave it a light squeeze.What did they just do?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. Rising

“Oi! Where are you going?!”, Inu Yasha snatched the fox kit up by his tail holding him up to eye level.

“Ouch that hurts! Put me down.”, Shippou immediately started to struggle in the half demons hold trying to right himself.

“Nuh-Un. You aren’t going with Kagome. I already told you no.”, Inu Yasha tightened his hold on the struggling youth.

“This is stupid! We always bathe together. She doesn’t mind it!”, the fox proclaimed flailing his arms from side to side.

“I said you can wait your turn.”, he dropped Shippou onto the grass and stood in the path to the hot spring.

“Whatever.”, Shippou pouted rubbing his abused tail and turned making his way back to Kagome’s sleeping bag.

Inu Yasha unclenched his jaw and rotated his shoulders. This week was turning into a nightmare.

It had started with Kagome’s return. She had taken a particularly long absence preparing for her “final” tests. He had greeted her at the well like always, offering his hand to help hoist her up. The moment her hand made contact with his, an odd feeling of satisfaction came over him. 

He liked being in close contact with the priestess but, this feeling was different. The girl on the other hand made no comment and seemed none the wiser. She quickly made her way onto his back and the feeling only spread within him. He noticed how closely she clung to him as his hands felt her smooth skin on her thighs.

She was babbling about her time in the future while he started towards the village. He tried to pay attention to her words but found himself unable to focus. Her scent was intoxicating. He took in another deep inhale through his nose. She smelled the same but, better, much better. 

Shippou had been the first to greet them at Kaede’s hut. The young fox kit launched himself into Kagome’s arms as soon as Inu Yasha released her. Kagome was affectionate as ever and returned the kits hugs. Inu Yasha felt a violent urge to rip the priestess away.

He bit his inner cheek. This was normal. Shippou always greeted Kagome like this. What was going on with him? He dismissed the feeling and made an excuse to check the perimeter of the village and left.

When he met up with the rest of the group in the morning his feelings of agitation only seemed to amplify. Did the fox kit always have to cling to Kagome? The monk was in danger of losing an eye if he looked at her one more time whenever there was a harsh breeze. Even Sango seemed to stick close to the girl and would occasionally bump her shoulder with Kagome lightly mixing their scents.

He had all he could take. He jumped in front of the future priestess and kneeled.

“Get on. We aren’t ever going to find any shards at this pace.”, he gruffly said.

“We just started walking.”, Kagome pointed out as she put her hands on his shoulders.

“Keh.”, he dismissed her remark and tightened his hold on her as he sprinted ahead.

The effect was immediate. He felt all the agitation melt away as she leaned closer and put her head next his shoulder.

“You’ve been awfully quiet Inu Yasha. Is everything okay?”, the girl asked in a low whisper.

“I’m fine. Quit your worrying.”, Inu Yasha said dismissing her once again.

She was soft and a warm welcome weight on his back. Her breathing would hitch as he went faster, and she would squeeze him just a bit tighter.

“Inu Yasha if we keep going this fast, we will lose the rest of the group.”, he felt his passenger lightly tug at his ear.

He slowed his pace but, didn’t make any motion to put her down. 

He could feel her hair on his cheek as she wriggled to put her face closer to his.

“Why are we in such a hurry today? Did something happen while I was gone?”, her breath gently warmed his cheek as she spoke.

“Nothing happened. You humans are always just so slow.”, he said with a frown.

His passenger didn’t make a sound but, he knew she was rolling her eyes at him. 

Inu Yasha started to open his mouth to explain but then snapped it shut. What was he supposed to tell her? He would just sound like a psychopath trying to explain his new feelings of possessiveness. Or even worse he would sound like the _wolf_.

They traveled in silence for the better part of the day. She pointed out a clearing that provided plenty of shade and it was far enough from the road he knew they wouldn’t be bothered. He could smell the scent of a hot spring nearby.

He stopped and let her slide off his back. He felt an unfamiliar pang in the pit of his stomach and this time it wasn’t from hunger. He felt uneasy and surveyed the clearing again checking for anything he might of missed. His instincts had not been wrong before but, he sensed no threat. 

He made his way over to a tree and put his back against it. What was going on with him? His left ear twitched hearing the rest of their group approaching from the distance.

He was about to tell the priestess their friends were close when he saw her bent over her bag. The yellow bag tilted to the right and spilled the contents out onto the ground. Grumbling the girl shuffled around on her hands and knees and started throwing the contents on her sleeping bag.

Her back was curved invitingly, and her green skirt rose just enough so he could admire her thighs. She tilted her head over her shoulder and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Aren’t you going to help me?”, her blue eyes locked onto his golden ones.

He suddenly felt hot. He wanted desperately to help her. His throat was dry, and he scraped his tongue on one of his fangs.

“Finally, we caught up with you two!”, Sango said entering the clearing with Shippou on her shoulder.

A jangle from the monk’s staff was heard as it hit the ground. Mirkou was huffing and puffing with his hands on his knees, clearly exhausted from their trek. Kirara walked past the monk and started sniffing at the growing pile of items on Kagome’s bedding.

Shippou jumped from his perch and started to help pick up the spilled items.

“There is a hot spring nearby, I can smell it!”, the kit said with glee, effectively stealing Inu Yasha’s surprise.

Clapping her hands together in excitement the girl from the future smiled at the kit.

“Good job, Shippou.”, she reached out and ruffled his orange hair.

A pounding started in Inu Yasha’s head and he glowered at the boy.

The monk’s hand rested on the hanyo’s shoulder and gave a light squeeze. He looked up and Mirkou was smiling back at him.

“You took off so quickly Inu Yasha. You need to give us humans a break. A trip to the hot spring could surely benefit us all.”, the monk said as he dropped next to his friend.

Sango and Kagome sorted through the spilled items and neatly started packing them away.

“I’ll go get some fish.”, Inu Yasha spared a glance at Mirkou.

“I will keep watch.”, the man nodded bringing his staff upright and digging in into the soft ground.

Finding the stream was easy and the fish scales glittered in the light of the sun.

The half demon made quick work of his prey. The fish were easily caught and de-scaled on the side of the river bank. Inu Yasha thought the coldness of the river would help him calm down. If anything, he felt warmer as he made his way back to camp. 

The girls were tending to the fire and getting the prep work ready for dinner. He stopped beside the girl in the uniform and offered her his catch.

Kagome smiled up at him accepting the food.

“Thanks. You caught so many this time!”, she praised him over her shoulder as she sat the fish down in a pan.

Inu Yasha stopped the rumble in his chest before it had a chance to start. He startled himself and looked around to see if anyone else had picked up on it.

No one seemed to outwardly notice, he snuck away high into a tree.

He mentally scolded himself. He felt such pleasure course through him as Kagome accepted his offering, he almost embarrassed himself in front of everyone. He caught the group dinner numerous times and had never once felt like this.

He felt the rough bark dig into his skin as he let his claws sink into the branch supporting him. He needed to focus. 

The two women passed out the cooked fish. Inu Yasha refused to leave his perch in the tree. He could smell the cooked meat but, decided he would not chance another encounter with the priestess.

Everyone was clearly sated from their meal. Both the women started getting together their bathing supplies and Shippou was dozing with the monk.

He let them go unescorted as both young women carried their weapons with them.

The fox kit awoke and was now glaring daggers at Inu Yasha after their altercation about not being able to bathe with the women.

The half demon knew Kagome found the kit to be cute and cuddly but, the boy was older now. Shippou needed to be brought up properly.

“Come here dear, Shippou.”, the monk motioned with two fingers.

Curious the fox perched himself on Miroku’s knee.

Mirkou stroked the boy’s hair once and let his face drop glancing at Inu Yasha with a sad expression. 

He put his hand to the side of his mouth and whispered to Shippou. “He won’t let me bathe with the beautiful women either.”

Inu Yasha closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples with both hands.

That. That was exactly why the half demon felt he had to step up. He couldn’t let the fox demon turn into the lecherous monk.

A piercing scream sounded in the air and the scent of blood followed. He ran in the direction of the hot springs, not glancing behind him to see if he was followed.


	2. Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead. Ye have been warned.

Kagome slammed onto her side and started clawing her way up the muddy bank where her bow and arrows laid on top of her clothes.

Splashing and grunts could be heard as Sango struggled with the demon in the water.

She reached for her bow and pulled out an arrow from her quiver. The priestess flipped onto her back and tried to steady her aim.

The youkai had Sango entrapped in one of it's cerulean tentacles, trying to drag her into its gaping maw. The creature's jet black eyes seemed focused on the taijiya as the demon slayer pounded her fists against its slippery flesh.

Kagome let loose a reiki infused arrow. The arrow pierced the creature right below it's eye. A terrible screech was heard as the monster flung Sango away.

Black blood seeped into the once clear water as Kagome struggled to notch another arrow. A hard sudden yank on her ankle had her disappear below the surface of the water.

Unable to see she let go of her bow but held tight to her arrow. She reached for the tentacle wrapped around her ankle pulling her further down into the water. Kagome held steady and tried to jam the arrow head into the creature.

The priestess was let go and was thrashed with another tentacle pushing her in a new direction. 

Feeling disoriented she tried to swim upward.

  
She broke the surface of the black water and rubbed at her eyes as she coughed.

  
"Kagome!", a scream of her name made her turn to the left.

She saw a panicked Inu Yasha on the shore with tessaiga unsheathed.

  
The girl raised her hand towards him but was pulled back under as the creature slammed on top of her.

  
Her right arm erupted in pain as she felt the demon wrap one tentacle around her waist and another wrapped around her upper arm pulling in different directions.

  
She felt the youkai's weight bare down on her as she was sinking. Loud noises were muffled by the water. She struggled feebly as the creature stopped moving and a warm burst of black blood could be felt on her skin mixing with the water.

  
The creature's deadweight started dragging her further down and she felt panic start to set in as she was running out of oxygen.

  
A clawed hand grabbed her back and she felt the tentacle being pried off of her. Everything faded away as she gasped in a lungful of water and blood.

* * *

  
Kagome felt the warm steady rise and fall of a chest. She grunted in discomfort as she tried to move her arms to sit up. A low growl next to her ear made her whole body stiffen in alarm.

She raised her head and opened her eyes to find it was Inu Yasha's chest she was resting on. His arms were wrapped loosely around her shoulders and his fire rat robe was being used as a blanket.

The priestess had dreams that started out like this.

His crimson eyes followed her movements as she tentatively touched the demonic purple marking on his cheek. 

Well, not exactly like this.

"Inu Yasha, are you okay?", she asked in a whisper while looking around.

They were in a forest tucked under a giant tree and it was the dead of night. Her human eyes couldn't pick up any familiar landmarks and she saw no signs of where his sword might be.

The Inu Youkai gave her no indication he could understand her. He buried his head closer to her neck and gently kissed her.

The demon moved to look at her face and smiled a toothy grin at her. His fangs were much longer and both poked down onto his bottom lip. She couldn't help but smile back.

The girl chewed on her lip thinking about their predicament.

She needed to get Inu Yasha in contact with his sword so he could revert back to his original form. She recalled being told that the longer he stayed in his full demon form the harder it would be for him to turn back.

She also remembered being told his full demon form was only capable of violence as the Inu Youkai gently prodded her to sit up.

She used her left arm to help push her up and a clawed hand rested on her waist to help steady her. She looked to her arm to find it in a haphazard bandage made out of scraps of her shirt.

"Did you tend to my wounds?", she asked, as she touched the frayed edges of the fabric of the bandage.

His face was heated and his eyes were hooded as he gave a brief nod.

Kagome felt confused for a moment before she realized she was completely exposed. When she had sat up the red robe had parted in the front and she could feel a sudden hardness from where she was straddling the demon.

"Ah!", she made a sound and tried to quickly move off him. Her face matched the robe around her.

A firm grip on her waist stopped her from moving and Inu Yasha looked hurt.

"No?", a rough voice questioned from the demon as he experimentally moved his hips.

"Um.", came her intelligent reply as she felt him grind into her and electric pleasure coursed through her.

"Mate. My Mate. Mine.", the demon crooned to her and she felt his other hand come up and wrap around her waist.

"Mate?", she panted as she placed one hand on his chest trying to keep up right. Inu Yasha felt wonderful.. He was taking his time teasing her, she could feel the head of his cock grind on her clit.

"Mine.", he said as he sat up and she could feel him aligning himself with her entrance throbbing with want. 

The demon looked ethereal with the moon at his back, a silver halo of hair spilled behind him and his red eyes focused on her. His markings and fangs brought out a primal feeling in Kagome. She wanted to be claimed by him. She wanted to belong to him.

But not like this.

She rose on her knees and tilted forward, his grip was harsh and she felt his claws dig into her side.

A noise of irritation rose out of the demon.

Kagome surged forward and put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

The kiss was tender and sweet.

She could feel his grip relax as he returned her kiss.

"I can't do this. I have to know that you one hundred percent want this.", she opened her blue eyes pleading with him to understand.

The Inu Youkai tilted his head side to side and his fluffy ears twitched as he studied her.

"Want this.", the words sounded garbled coming from his mouth and he tried to push her back onto his lap.

She placed one hand on his shoulder trying to keep herself up. The demon furrowed his brows and his markings looked more jagged as he looked at her once more in frustration.

How could she explain it to him?

She pushed off on him hard and felt her arm throb in response. She sat next to the demon and took a deep breath.

"I, Kagome, Love you Inu Yasha.", she pushed a finger into his chest.

His red eyes locked on to her finger pushing into his chest and he nodded.

Good. He was understanding.

"I need to know that you-", she placed her hand over his heart, "all of you, consent to this."

His blank look told her that he did in fact not understand.

A clawed finger pointed at her nose startling her.

"Mate.", Inu Yasha said slowly lightly squishing her nose with the pad of his finger.

This was getting her nowhere. She grabbed onto his wrist and lightly tugged him closer making eye contact with the taller man.

"We need to find your sword.", she said, stating each word slowly hoping he would understand the meaning.

He shook his head and used his free hand to point to his fangs and then moved both hands as she released him and clawed at the air.

Huh.

Maybe he did understand.

Sort of.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Accepting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Blood and Gore ahead.

Kagome had never been more grateful to see the sunrise. Inu Yasha had been incorrigible in his attempts to bed her.

Denying him had been hard. Especially when she had no idea where his clothes had disappeared to.

She had tried to keep them both covered with his haori but the demon was having none of that and after his third attempt to fling the cloth away she had given up. She had used the robe for its intended purpose much to her companions dismay.

He was sulking against the tree where he had spent most of the night.

"Come on Inu Yasha. We need to find the others.", she stood and offered the demon her hand.

Bright red eyes looked at her and he ignored her hand as he stood on his own. He strode past her and began walking through the forest.

Ouch. She couldn't blame him for his attitude but, it still hurt.

She began following him and wished desperately for a pair of shoes.

The path was full of rocks and each tree root seemed to have a vendetta against her.

After her fifth time stumbling her companion took pity on her.

Inu Yasha turned around and swooped her up into his arms and put her over his shoulder.

"Hey!", Kagome said in surprise as she tried to sit up and wiggle her way out of his hold.

A resounding smack was heard and she yelped in surprise feeling the sting his hand left on her ass.

"Inu Yasha!", she squeaked and he hit her other cheek. She grumbled at him, hearing his dark chuckle.

Her upper half dangled over his shoulders as she stared at his ass. The demon was sculpted and she had a sudden urge.

Inu Yasha yipped and jumped into the air from the priestess' sudden pinch. He moved her off his shoulder and carried her bridal style as he glared at her.

Kagome put her arms around his neck and smiled back at him.

The demon carried her for what felt like hours and only stopped when her stomach started growling.

He jumped high into a tree and kagome was thankful she was holding onto his neck. The naked man sat her down next to him on the sturdy branch. The demon seemed to be mulling something over as he stared at her hard.

Inu Yasha placed his hand over her heart while looking deep into her blue eyes. Not knowing what else to do Kagome raised hers and put her hand on the warm flesh of his chest. The demon gave a nod and then jumped off the tree and out of sight.

"Wait!", Kagome yelled after him in a sudden panic. Why did he just take off? Where was he going? How the hell was she going to get down? She scooted carefully on the wide branch and tried to reach another with her foot. The branches were spaced too far apart and she couldn't jump down without breaking a limb. She was stuck.

She waited in the tree for an hour before she heard rustling from up ahead. She held her breath and tried to be quiet, she hoped no other youkai came along.

Inu Yasha came out of the bushes smeared in bright red blood. He was dragging the largest stag she had ever seen. Upon closer inspection it wasn't a normal stag. The creature had four sets of antlers and was leaking some type of poison from its mouth that was scorching the earth in its wake. The color of its pelt was an onyx with white speckles.

Inu Yasha drug his trophy to the tree and waved a bloody hand to her. She raised her hand and waved back hesitantly.

The Inu Youkai jumped up to her and picked her up. The cold blood from his hands had Kagome wrinkling her nose as she felt him smear it onto her arms in his hold. He jumped down and placed her directly in front of the dead demon. He beamed at her and placed an arm out presenting his kill to her.

Kagome stood still for a moment and then raised her hands clapping. She smiled back at her companion and stumbled over her words of encouragement. "Good....hunting Inu Yasha, the demon looks...like...he would have presented a challenge.", she finished hoping she was giving the right reaction.

The Inu Youkai smiled wider at her praise seemingly unfazed by her awkwardness. He then grabbed the beast by the antlers and flipped it over revealing its smooth underbelly. The naked man then sank his claws into the chest of the animal. Bright red blood gushed from the new hole and spilled onto the ground. Kagome closed her eyes briefly and tried to remain calm.

When she opened her eyes again Inu Yasha held a huge bloody heart in his clawed hands and presented it to her.

Kagome felt herself blink a few times. What did he want her to do with it? She looked at his face for any indication.

The demon seemed to sense her hesitation and brought the heart up to his mouth and took a large bite out of it while he stared at her.

_ Gross _ .

His vibrant red hand held the organ out to her again. Kagome weighed her options and could think of no solution. She didn't know how demonic Inu Yasha would react to her rejecting him. He could just abandon her in another tree or worse, she thought as she looked at the carcass before her. Reluctantly she accepted Inu Yasha's gift into her hands and was surprised by the heavy weight. She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

She bit into the heart and swallowed quickly. She opened her eyes and resisted the urge to spit out the copper taste in her mouth. She offered the heart back to him and wiped the blood off her lips smearing it on the back of her hand.

A deep rumbling sound came from the demon. She dropped the heart and took a step back feeling fear creep up her spine.

Inu Yasha's demonic markings seemed to span more of his cheeks and the deep purple color seemed richer. His red eyes seemed focused on her face and the tan color of his skin only brought out the blood covering his body.

He grabbed her and pushed her roughly against the tree. She could feel his abs as she tried to push him away but the blood and sweat made it hard for her to get a good grip.

Inu Yasha’s silver hair seemed to glow in the light and he pushed her raven locks off her shoulder. She could feel her pulse beat faster as his grip became tighter on her hair exposing her neck.

The demon was quick as he lunged his head down. She felt his fangs sink into the side of her neck. The pain was mild and she grunted and tried to pull away but his strength was superior as he kept her still.

After a moment he let his hold relax as he started lapping at his mark. His tongue was rough but not unpleasant. A deep rumbling sound started from the demon again as he finished his work.

She felt her hand go to the mark and felt the indentations his fangs had left with her fingertips. The clawed bloodied hand of Inu Yasha engulfed hers and gave it a light squeeze.

She looked into his eyes and felt dread settle into her stomach.

What did they just do?


	4. Demon Problems

Kagome felt anxious the rest of the day. After the biting incident the Inu Youkai seemed strangely calm. He often glanced at her and smiled and was currently holding her hand as they walked.

She smiled back at him not wanting to stress him out. After he had bitten her he had tried to slice off more meat from the stag and feed it to her. Kagome no longer felt hungry and was not tempted in the slightest at the sight of the uncooked bloody meat. Besides she had a feeling she shouldn't accept anymore of Inu Yasha's offerings.

She had shaken her head no at the demon and he had merely shrugged his shoulders and ate his fill while she watched.

Kagome felt instant relief at hearing rushing water in the distance, they must be close to a river. The blood covering her felt sticky and uncomfortable although it didn't seem to bother Inu Yasha.

She tugged on the demon's hand and stopped. Red eyes looked at her curiously as she placed a hand to her ear. "Inu Yasha do you hear that? I want to go to to the river."

The demon mimicked her and brought his own hand up to a fuzzy silver ear and looked at her.

"I want to be clean. I need water.", she pointed to a cloud in the sky and waved her fingers in a downward motion.

Kagome felt a sigh leave her at the confused face of the demon, his ears swiveled on top of his head.

Ah! She made a motion of herself picking up a cup and tilting her head back.

Inu Yasha's face lit up and he nodded before putting her over his shoulder again as he began running.

"Slow down!", she felt disoriented as he went even faster.

He jumped high into the air and Kagome shrieked as he released her and they both fell into the cold water.

She kicked herself up to the surface and saw Inu Yasha grinning. She splashed him and he made another move to push her back into the water. They played in the river and Kagome felt the tension ease off her shoulders.

Finally clean she made her way to the bank and sat down relaxing with Inu Yasha at her side.

Watching the sunset she felt at peace and let all her problems go for just that moment.

Inu Yasha shot up and was at her side, his face twisted in a look of worry.

"What is it?", she asked as he picked her up bridal style and started running.

A low growl sounded from the demon as he went faster and Kagome latched onto his neck.

She tried to look for the cause of his panic. She couldn't sense any danger close by, no threatening auras of demons. Inu Yasha went faster and she had to close her eyes from the blurring of the surroundings.

He stopped at a cave and took them inside. He sat her down on a large rock. The remains of a camp fire was in the middle of the cave and she spotted something yellow behind another boulder.

Inu Yasha was pacing back and forth clearly agitated.

"Inu Yasha.", she tried to get his attention but the demon only moved away towards the mouth of the cave out of her reach.

She jumped down from the rock and went over to inspect the rest of the cave.

Her backpack was sitting on top of the rest of Inu Yasha's clothes and her bow and arrows were placed next to it.

She pumped her fist up in excitement. She dug through her belongings to find matches at the bottom of her bag. It was already starting to get dark and she wanted to be able to see.

She watched the agitated Inu Youkai pace at the mouth of the cave as she lit the fire. He paid her no mind and was raking his claws through his hair in obvious distress.

She walked over to him and stood in his path. He stopped his pacing and his face was so distraught she felt her heart sink.

She placed one of her palms on his chest and brought her other hand to stroke his cheek.

"Inu Yasha it will be okay. Just tell me what's wrong.", she tried to be gentle with her voice as she gave him a small encouraging smile.

The demon closed his eyes and held her hand to his face for a moment. When he opened his eyes he looked sad and pointed outside.

She went to the entrance of the cave and saw nothing amiss. The demon stood by her and pointed up.

She gasped as she finally understood the demon's plight. How could she have forgotten?

Tonight was the night of the new moon.


	5. Human Problems

Kagome eventually got Inu Yasha to settle next to the warmth of the fire. The demon was laying across her lap fiddling with the ends of her hair.

She had so many questions she wanted to ask him but didn't want to bother him into a frenzy.

Hopefully when Inu Yasha turned into his human form he would have some inkling where his sword had gone.

She was grateful for the return of her backpack and had pulled out two ramen cups. Kagome missed Inu Yasha's typical reaction to the ninja food. The food was now cooling next to them and the demon didn't seem to be interested in it.

The change started happening and the demon twisted his face to the side burying into the priestess' lap. The demon held on tighter to her as she tried to sooth him by running her fingers through his hair. The strands of hair slowly turned from silver to black and his body relaxed.

Inu Yasha slowly lifted his head and brown eyes looked at her wearily.

"Welcome back.", Kagome smiled at him and helped him sit up.

"Feh. What do you mean welcome back?", the man questioned rubbing his head.

"What do you reme-", she was cut off by his sudden shriek.

"Where the hell are my clothes!?", Inu Yasha was red faced and grabbed the first thing he saw. Kagome’s yellow backpack was put between them and the man was looking intensely at the fire.

If only he knew how long he had really been naked for. Kagome had to suppress a giggle feeling bad for her best friend. She got up and went behind the boulder to retrieve his pants and kosobe.

Inu Yasha quickly dressed and Kagome kept her back turned in order to spare his new found sensibilities.

A clearing of his throat was heard and she turned around to see Inu Yasha back in his original spot by the fire.

"I'm guessing something bad happened?"Inu Yasha started the conversation with his eyes downcast.

"Kind of. Sango and I were attacked at the hot springs and when I woke up you were in your full demon form.", she was gauging his face and tried to tread lightly. She knew how upset he got, he always thought the worst of himself in his other form.

"Are you okay?", he was suddenly very close to her touching her arm trying to inspect her.

"I'm fine, silly. I was with you.", the priestess patted his arm.

She was suddenly pushed on her back with Inu Yasha straddling her lap.

"Woah.", she tried to push him off but even in his human form he was stronger than her.

Inu Yasha pushed her hair from the side of her neck and paled. He brought his hand up to the mark and lightly brushed it with his fingertips.

"Who did this?", he voice was serious. He was grinding his teeth and was looking at her mark while still maintaining a feather light touch tracing it, his eyes looked at it with longing.

"Oh. You did. After we uh..um..ate the stag demon's heart.", she finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

Inu Yasha's whole body became very stiff and he looked at her with wide eyes. He had even stopped tracing the mark.

"It didn't hurt or anything. I mean at first but, it's all healed now.", she gave him another smile and the human still didn't move a muscle, she wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

Silence fell heavy in the cave. Dark brown eyes were glued to the side of her neck and she could tell he was contemplating something but, she couldn't begin to decipher what he could be thinking.

"I wasn't even in danger with the stag demon either, if that's what you were worried about. You kept me safe in a...tree.", she finished lamely and noticed her companion was now looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"I wasn't able to find your sword. I still don't know where it is but, you took really good care of me.", she felt herself babble and couldn't stop. She wanted him to say something, explaining herself now made her seem like a crazy person.

"You let me mate you?", he said in an almost whisper looking into her blue eyes.

She put her hands up in front of her and shook her head no rapidly. "What? No, we didn't do anything like that. I mean you were very...", she stalled and felt her whole body blaze with heat as she tried to think of a better way to phrase it.

Inu Yasha's face was suddenly much closer to hers as he hunched over listening intently.

"Active in your desires but, I mean that's why you're not dressed. You wouldn't let me put clothes on you but, it was a good thing anyway because I didn't have mine with me.", she was getting off topic but the words just kept tumbling out of her mouth.

Inu Yasha's raven hair swayed as he nodded his head a couple of times. He gently got off the priestess and stared outside at the cave's entrance.

Kagome sat up and handed him a ramen cup hoping to help ease the situation.

Inu yasha accepted the cup and put it beside him and looked into the fire.

The girl from the future forced herself to take a bite of her food. She hated when Inu Yasha was silent. Probably because the man was only ever quiet when he was contemplating something of importance. He often made brash decisions thinking he could shoulder the consequences. She didn't want this time to be the case.

She opened her mouth to try and ease his mind by providing more details of their journey together. She was positive he was just worried about what he had done in his demon form. She could reassure him he had done nothing wrong.

He beat her to it and grabbed her hand and looked deep into her eyes a moment before he spoke.

"Don't worry about the mark, Kagome. It will fade in a couple of days.", he frowned and released her hand and looked to the side of the cave away from her. His shoulders were hunched inward as he picked up his ramen and picked at it with his chopsticks.

She felt her heart race. She thought she had enough clues to figure out what the mark could mean. She had heard a few stories from Sango about demon matings but, the demon exterminator knew nothing of inu youkai matings. She would have to take the plunge.

"I don't want the mark to fade. It means I'm yours. Right?", she spoke without her voice trembling even though her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

Inu Yasha looked over at her in surprise, a blush rising to his cheeks a stark contrast against his black hair framing face .

"You want to be my mate?", he asked in bewilderment. He turned his body and was looking at her intently again and she fought the urge to squirm.

"Yes. I would have let you mate me yesterday but, I wanted to make sure this is what you wanted.", she confessed and reached out her hand to him.

Blunt nails were felt as the man suddenly grasped her arm and pulled her into his chest. The priestess could feel Inu Yasha bury his face into her hair as he held her tightly.

"I never thought you would say yes.", he spoke in a whisper that she would have missed if the cave wasn't dead silent.

"Of course I would have, I love you.", she whispered back. She wanted to get all these feelings off of her chest.

Inu Yasha tilted her chin up and brought his lips down in a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Kagome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to try and edit this chapter. I left my charger at work for my laptop and wanted to upload this tonight.~ NSFW next chapter~


	6. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is NSFW~   
> You can completely skip this and not miss any of the plot.  
> #plot what plot?

Kagome settled herself into Inu Yasha's lap. She felt his arms snake around her waist. She bit his lip causing him to gasp and Kagome slipped her tongue inside his mouth.

She felt empowered by his words of affirmation of his love and slipped her hands inside his kosobe trying to tug off the fabric.

Inu Yasha's mouth separated from hers and they were both panting.

"Ah..Are you sure you want this? I can't make you my mate in my human form. It won't take.", he said, his hands were trembling around her waist.

The priestess leaned forward and started kissing up his neck to his ear. "Good. Then you'll have to take me again in the morning.", she said huskily as she started pulling the fabric off of him more forcefully.

Inu Yasha didn't need to be told twice. He helped peel off his kosobe and started to work on his hakama. Kagome watched him with a lustful gaze.

No matter what form Inu Yasha inhabited he was a vision to behold. His golden brown skin was unmarred and his black hair tumbled over his shoulders as he looked at her with hooded brown eyes. She had seen him naked but didn't have time to admire him like she did now.

She licked her lips and tugged on her own ties that kept his fire rat robe secure around her. The fabric dropped and landed on the ground. She saw Inu Yasha swallow and her confidence surged.

She gave him a smile as he moved forward and she placed one hand on his sculpted chest and pushed him to lay flat on his back.

Inu Yasha seemed confused but she slowly caressed her hands from his chest to the sides of his stomach. Her hands admired his ab’s before she continued her trail down to his erection and gently pawed at him . The man gave a surprised gasp and she bent closer and gave the tip an experimental lick.

"Ah.", he gave a breathy pant. He tried to sit up but his words died on his lips as she took the tip into her mouth.

"You don't-don't, ", he was stuttering and she couldn't help but smile around his length as she took him deeper.

"Fuck, Kagome!", her lover was turning his head to the side and she wrapped her hand around the base of him as she slowly started to use her mouth to go up and down his length.

She moaned around him and tried to take more of him as she removed her hand and found a good rhythm. She paid attention to what made him moan and curse.

"Stop. Okay, that. Fuck. You have to stop.", Inu Yasha sat up fully this time and grasped the girls chin lightly.

Kagome gave him one last swipe with her tongue and sat up looking at Inu Yasha. The man in front of her looked at her with hooded eyes and a flush on his body that started on his cheeks and went all the way to his chest.

"My turn.", he said and pushed her down. Her back met with the cold stone of the cave.

Inu Yasha grabbed her ankles and spread her legs. She was about to protest when the man dove right in with no preamble. She felt the first lick against her clit and tried to stay still. His hands started to rove over her thighs and he nosed her clit as he started to use his tongue to work between her lips.

She stifled a moan as one hand started rubbing her clit and his tongue found her entrance licking just around it. A warm coil was starting to build in her stomach and Inu Yasha inserted his tongue inside of her. She rewarded him with another moan and put her hand on his head.

Golden eyes peered up at her and she put her head back trying not to cum too quickly. The demon inserted a finger inside of her and replaced his hand on her clit with his tongue. He started pumping slowly in and out of her body.

"Inu Yasha I think you're going to make me-Ah!", she couldn't finish her sentence. Inu Yasha gave a deep sounding moan and she felt her core start to clench as he inserted another finger inside of her going faster.

Her lover kept hitting a spot deep inside her that made the edges of her vision go white. She came arching her back up and trying to close her legs. The man gave a low moan that sounded like a growl as he forced her legs open and continued to lick her.

Her legs were trembling as he climbed on top of her. He aligned himself with her sensitive entrance and she tried to not whimper. He slowly started pushing inside of her and she held his shoulders digging her nails in. She was sensitive and his length inside of her felt like too much.

"Inu Yasha!", she started saying his name as he thrust inside of her, she could feel him grow harder as she cried out.

The man grunted on top of her and looked into her eyes. "I'm not going to last long. Fuck.", he gave a few more thrusts and she started moving her hips in time with his.

Her aching core was still fluttering around his cock and she could feel herself building up to another release. Inu Yasha's hands found her thighs and he pulled her closer to him. The angle was deeper and the little bit of pain she felt brought a new type of pleasure.

He found that spot inside of her and she started making noises she wasn't even aware she was capable of making. She came again and he became unhinged. Inu yasha’s thrusts got rougher and she could tell she was going to have bruises on her hips tomorrow. His face contorted and he lost his rhythm, he gave one final thrust and she could feel him release deep inside of her.

He fell beside her on the cave floor both of them panting and out of breath. She turned and rested her head on his chest.

A moment passed before she felt him stiffen and his arms held tight to her. Kagome found she couldn't move her head to check on him. Inu Yasha’s arms relaxed and she heard him chuckle.

She looked up and saw he was back to normal. His amber eyes held a smile as the half demon said "We should do that every time on my human night."

Kagome couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.


End file.
